zootopiafandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Chief Sheen
Chief Sheen is a black timber wolf and the current chief of the ZPD. Yes you are reading right, Chief Bogo isn't the chief anymore, Sheen is the current one. Personal data Fullname: Chief Anastasja Sheen Nickname'''s: Sheen, Mrs.Sheen, Chief Sheen '''Age: 38 years old Gender: female Breed: Timber wolf Status:: single Voice actress: Jane Lynch Sexual orientation:: straight Occupation:: Zootopia 2, Zootopia Revenge, Bank Case Alias:: Bogo, Police department Alignment:: Good Relatives:: Bogo, Judy, Nick, Annie Home:: Tundra Town(Zootopia) Enemies:: Nicole Fang, Logan Wolfgang Personality Sheen is an impulsive, hard-working, loyal, independent, confident, respective, organized, bossy and strict mammal. Appearance General: Chief Sheen is a black furred timber wolf with extra high lights around her eyes and mouth, dark paws, a white tip tail, blue eye shadows and bright blue eyes Attire: She always wear her police uniform. Additionally to the normal police outfit, she wears a silver chain around her chest and it has a darker star. Backstory Since Anastasja( sheen) was a little pup, she always wanted to be a police officer like her father, Johnson Sheen. He was a gorgeous cop, and he was the idol of his little daughter. Sheen also doesn't have any siblings, so she was the only one for her father and mother. In the kindergarten, everyone knew that Anastasia wanted to be a police officer. Everyone was shocked and laugh against her. " Like if a girl like Anastasia could be a police officer" meant all children in the kindergarten especially Zane the Snow Leopard. "A girl could never be a police officer, not even a wolf cup like Sheen" said Zane a couple times. Anastasia didn't hear those children, also that they always judged her. Also, there was a couple days, where they played jokes and howl through the halls, so that Sheen could start howling, too. She always ran away full with tears and sitting on a corner far away from all children. Anyone did something to protect her nor the child care worker. Only her father tried to calm her, but Sheen never gives up and she tried to became a Police Officer. So, she did. After she became 18 years old she in the Police Academy to became a cop. There her classmates still meant that she never can become a police officer. They also said, that she should have stayed at home. Sheen didn't give up and became confidence more then everyone, she have known before. The only one whom she will trust is herself.... Occupation Chief Sheen is the current chief of the ZPD, and appears in the stories: Zootopia 2,Zootopia Revenge, and the bank case. She is also mentioned in Z.U (Zootopia University) Relationship & Friends Father: Johnson Sheen Mother: Mona Sheen Siblings: N/A Friends: Bogo Enemies: Nicole Fang, Loagn Wolfgang, and other villains Boyfriend/Girlfriend: N/A Best phrases ''-"No you wont get fired, but if you continued staying here, then you will"''- talking with Judy and Nick ''-"At least we can say, we did everything we could do"''- talking with the ZPD members ''-"Wait? a bunny should do that case?"'' - talking with Bogo Trivia - Black timber wolf -Chief of the ZPD -strict- - bosy - her last name " sheen" comes from "She" Category:Zootopia Characters Category:Zootopia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Predators